harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Starry Night Festival
The Starry Night Festival is a recurring romantic festival in the Harvest Moon series. The festival is always accompanied by some cutscenes and events. Starry Night Festival is always on the season of Winter. Harvest Moon Back To Nature The Festival is on the 24th of winter. Before the day of the festival, the player must talk to the girl to make the girl invite the player to come to them. If the girl has a high affection, she must be inviting you. After inviting you, the next day, you must be in their house by the time of 6:00 pm. If the player is married, the house will take the place of the girl's home instead. Harvest Moon 64 The Starry Night Festival is on the 24th of winter. Meet your sweetheart for a little clandestine love under a beautiful sky. If you’ve been doing well wooing a particular lady, she will likely invite you to view the stars with her. If you are married, though, you can still celebrate the festival with your wife, just come home around 5 pm and your wife will have cooked you a meal. Locations The various women will be found in the following locations: Mary, Elli, Ann: play a little concert in the Church Popuri can be found on the mountain. Karen will be at the beach. Wife Come inside after 6 pm on the Starry Night Festival and your wife will say she has been preparing a meal for you for the Starry Night Festival and she wants you to eat it. Once you eat it, you go to bed, so make sure you have all your farm work done for the day before going inside. A Wonderful Life Winter 5 to 10 - Starry Festival Between 7:00 pm and 11:00 pm, from the 5th until the 10th, visit Gustafa's yurt for another guitar concert. The night must be clear, and this time even Mukumuku will listen in. DS My Little Shop Animal Parade The Starry Night Festival is an event that takes place at the Flute Fields that shows shooting stars with everyone around you. You can also bring your close friend, family, or by yourself. It begins at 18:00 p.m. Tree of Tranquility The Starry Night Festival is a wonderful event that takes place on Winter 25 in Brownie Ranch, at 7:00pm. You are allowed to invite a special someone to the event. On the 24th of Winter, (the day before the Starry Night Festival) if you talk to someone you are close with (e.g. husband or wife to be) they will ask you whether you would like to join them to watch the stars during the Starry Night Festival. Accept the invitation, and the next day go to Brownie Ranch at 7:00pm. Find the sprite tree near the horse racetrack, and the event will begin. It will raise their heart level and it is a fun event to watch. Island of Happiness The festival takes place on the 24th of Winter. Starry Night requires you to set up the event on the 23rd. If you have a potential marriage candidate at a green heart color or higher, talk to the person and they will ask if you would like to spend Starry Night with them. You can only accept 1 dinner request so choose carefully. Between 6:00 pm and 10:00 pm, go to the person's house to have dinner with he or she, plus the immediate family if one exists. For example, if you were invited by Lanna then go to her house after 6 pm. If you asked Shea, then go to Wada's house to have dinner with Shea and Wada. The only characters that react differently to Starry Night are Mark, Chelsea, and the Witch Princess. Instead of going to their homes, they will come to your farmhouse instead. You just have to walk into your house after 6:00 pm to trigger the Starry Night event. Vaughn is a little tougher to celebrate Starry Night with because he has to be in town on the 23rd. Whoever you decide to spend the evening with, you will increase your Friendship Points with all participants. If you are already married, walk into your house between 2:00 pm and 6:00 pm to celebrate Starry Night with your family Sunshine Islands The festival takes place on the 24th of Winter. If a bachelor/bachelorette has a green heart color or higher, talk to him or her on the 23rd to be invited to the Starry Night festival. You will be told where you are expected to be at 6:00 pm on the 24th. Go to the designated party place on the 24th to have a meal with the bachelor or bachelorette, and their family. You will earn 1000 friendship points with every participant at the dinner, and your Fullness will be completely filled. Grand Bazaar To participate in this festival, you must prepare for it on the 23rd. On the evening of the 24th, you can get together with your favorite marriage candidate to have a special meal. To invite someone to Starry Night, the person must have a blue (20,000 FP) or higher heart color. On the 23rd, ask the person between 6:00 am and 5:00 pm. If he or she accepts your invitation, you will be told where to go on the 24th: Zephyr Café - Dirk, Freya, Ivan Hotel - Angelo, Daisy, Amir Felix's House - Antoinette, Sherry, and Lloyd Emiko does not participate in the Starry Night festival if you are single. Go to the party location between 8:00 pm and 12:00 am (midnight). All of the participants will gather together to celebrate the event. After it is over, you will be taken back outside. If you are playing as a girl, you will get an escort back to your farmhouse, but if you're playing as a boy you'll have to walk home alone. After the party, you will return to your farmhouse and go to bed. You will earn a bonus +1000 FP with the marriage candidate you invited, and +500 FP for each of the other villagers or candidates that were at the party. If you are married, you will celebrate Starry Night on the 24th when you go into your farmhouse after 8:00 pm. You don't have to do anything on the 23rd, but your spouse needs to have a yellow heart color (40,000 FP) or more. You will be served a special dinner by your spouse, and earn +1000 FP with him/her and your child (if you happen to have one at the time). Tale of Two Towns The festival takes place on the 24th of Winter in Bluebell Town. This festival is in two parts. On the 23rd, talk to Ash or Cam if you are playing as a girl, or Georgia or Laney if you are playing as a boy. The girl or boy must have 3 Flowers (blue) or more. If you meet the friendship requirement, the person will ask you to accompany him or her to a starry night dinner party. Mikhail does not participate in Starry Night, even if he is living in Bluebell Town at the time the festival occurs. Cam cannot participate in Starry Night if the 23rd falls on a Monday since he is unavailable the entire day. On the 24th between 8:00 pm and midnight, go to the assigned dining location to start the festival: Ash or Georgia: Meet at the Bluebell Town Hall. The other dinner participants are Cheryl, Jessica, Grady, Rose, and Rudger. Cam or Laney: Meet at Howard's cafe. The other dinner participants are Eilene and Howard You will receive +1000 FP with the girl or boy who invited you to the festival, and +500 FP with the other dinner party members. After the party, you will be returned to your house and prompted to save before going to bed. If you are married, instead of going out to dinner, you and your spouse will stay home. Your spouse must have 5 Flowers (yellow) or higher. Enter your house after 8:00 pm to get a dinner party with your spouse (and child if he/she exists). You will earn +1000 FP with your family. A New Beginning The festival takes place on the 25th of Winter. When you awake on the morning of the 24th, you can choose to participate in Starry Night. If you do, then you can select the name of the marriage candidate that you'd like to go stargazing with. You don't have to run around, trying to track down the person you want to invite; the game does everything for you. On the 25th, enter your house between 7:00 pm and 9:00 pm to celebrate the evening with your chosen marriage candidate. The two of you will go to the top of the mountain and watch the stars. You'll even be prompted to choose a romantic response to the conversation. After watching the stars, you'll walk your date back to her house (if you're a boy) or be walked back to your house (if you're a girl). If you have a sweetheart on the 24th, then you won't be prompted to choose the person you'd like to watch the stars with. You will meet with your beloved by going into your house between 7 and 9 pm, and you'll even get a kiss during the event. The same thing occurs if you're married. You will earn +2000 FP with your Starry Night date, whether you are single or have a boyfriend or girlfriend. Seeds of Memory Category:Events Category:Festivals Category:Disambiguation